


The moon's pain

by Zerolite (Shadowrosa6)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Death, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragic Romance, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Zerolite
Summary: Luna Nox Fleuret is shocked to her core when she wakes up after the trials of Leviathan, but finds herself visited by the spirit of a man who has never left her side since the fall of Insomia.





	The moon's pain

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend listing to this while reading  
> [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-gyZ35074k)  
> Updated on 3/25/2019 to replace a character mentioned due to reasons in my profile.

Lunafreya awoke with a slight gasp, looking around in a panic as she expected to see roaring water all around her, only to see she was in a bedroom that looked rather weathered by battle and water but intact.

She sat up, shoulder-length blond hair no longer in a bun falling around her shoulders, ocean blue eyes shaking in shock. She... She was supposed to be dead, that was her fate ever since she was a little girl, would have been-

If it wasn't for the girl who had fallen for Noctis her childhood friend, Megan Hikari Dalia, the girl with the power of Amiger despite not being related to Noctis in any way. That girl... She could feel the power that was living in her skin, in her blood when she held her up, the potential she and her friend had to do something extraordinary.

The power to change fate itself.

Megan had brought out a side of Noctis Luna had never seen before, well, that wasn't hard considering how they communicated for the past twelve years through a book and her dog and had only seen each other face to face again recently, it wasn't a surprise Luna didn't know her childhood friend as much as she wished. That smirk he sent her way, the playful gleam dancing in his eyes even in the midst of battle as they helped him fight Leviathan, she knew it was only meant for the girl holding her up as Luna knew she herself didn't know him nearly enough, wasn't close enough, to draw out that side of him.

The gods were silent today, a stark contrast to the day before when they hadn't stopped reminding her of her duty, giving her a headache she learned to hide well over the years, it was hardly ever quiet, a luxury she often yearned for in her youth.

Funny how she was hardly an adult and was referring to the past years when she was a teen as her youth, though considering how she was conditioned in her youth to be older, act older for the sake of the people, she could hardly be surprised.

She was no fool, she was smarter than most gave her credit for, she knew she was raised for a singular purpose, one that would take her life, but what else was she suppose to do? She never knew a life other than the one she had, one of the reasons she envied most of her female peers and especially Megan and her friend Nova, those two had grown up free of the burden Luna had thrust upon her shoulders and she desperately wished she was like them some days, maybe then she'd have been with them fighting alongside them. But she wasn't, she had a role, a duty to perform.

But now? Her duty had been fulfilled, she had gotten the ring to Noctis, and she found herself lost, sure she could continue on as she had done before, healing those afflicted with the Scourge, but that was only a short-term solution, the Scourge would be wiped out one way or another, and she'd be left with...

Soft bootfalls jolted her from her thoughts and she glanced over, her lips twitching into a fond smile at the specter approaching her bed.

“Nyx.” The ghost gave a smile at her greeting, walking over and joining her on the bed.

“Lady Luna, thought you'd be over here if it wasn't for that girl.” He spoke casually, resting his hand on her own.

Ever since he died protecting her during the fall of Insomia, his ghost guarded over her even now, keeping her safe as well as sane when the gods' voices became too much, due to what he had done and what he gained from using the ring of Lucis that lead to his death he could cut her mind off from them temporarily, giving her peace and quiet she yearned for.

She'd never say it to Noctis, but Nyx had done far more for her, cared for her more even in death than she ever remembered the young prince doing. It wasn't something she begrudged the prince for, he didn't have any more of a choice in what happened with her to separate them than she did.

“Not that I'm complaining, I'd much rather you be living than dead like me.” He chuckled, bumping his shoulder against hers.

“Nyx... I wish you were still alive.” She sighed, leaning against him, she knew it was only because of the magic he had that she was able to lean against him like this, but only she could see him and touch him as if he was still living.

“Luna, we've talked about this, I don't regret a thing of what I did to protect you.” He spoke as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his blue eyes gazing deeply into her own ocean orbs.

She felt the tears she hadn't noticed fill her eyes spill over down her pale cheeks, she still remembered her act of defiance against her fate the day he died as clear as crystal, when he entrusted her to Libertus and told them to flee while he fought the enemy, she had grabbed him by his vest and kissed him passionately. He had been surprised before responding in kind, they hardly knew each other for two brief days, but they felt like they had met in past lives countless times, loved each other for hundreds of years before now.

And so it stung she was promised to Noctis before they met in this lifetime, a man she only saw as a brother, maybe if they had met before then, they would have had a chance to be together and fall in love like they had in their previous lifetimes.

Her heart had broken in two when she had to flee, leaving him to die alone. She didn't expect his spirit to follow her, but he was a welcome companion, for no one could see him or stop him from being with her so he was able to comfort her, get to know her and she him, be with her and she didn't have to give a damn who saw cause only she could see him though she saved kissing him and the like to be in private.

He turned and brushed her tears from her eyes before cupping her cheek in his hand gently, unrestrained love lighting his eyes.

She leaned up first, pressing her lips against his desperately as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as his hand slipped to gently tangle in her hair.

The Oracle started remembering her past lives with the man soon after his death, waking in the middle of the night expecting to be in bed with him like she had been only moments before only to find herself in her room, completely alone, driving her to tears as she remembered and mourned what had been then and what could have been here.

The two broke apart after a moment, Luna speaking softly. “I love you Nyx in life and death, to the end of time and eternity.”

He leaned his forehead against hers, eyes never leaving her own as he softly replied. “And I will always love you Luna, to the end of the universe and back and I will always be by your side no matter what may come.”

She saw the doorknob to the room jiggle, and Nyx looked back before letting her arms fall through his form, a painful reminder he was just a ghost without a body, and standing from the bed.

Luna composed herself, wiping her face clean of her tears though she couldn't do much for her red eyes, and shifted her legs to the side of the bed as the door opened.

A servant rushed in with a guard, fussing over the Oracle as she smiled and assured them she was fine, all the while keeping Nyx in her vision.

She swore, she'd find a way to bring him back, she was willing to spurn the very gods who cursed her with a fate that Megan had changed to give her lover a second chance at life, if Megan could change her fate without the gods Luna was damn sure she could do the same for Nyx.

_After all, all they had tried to do was kill her when it wasn't necessary other than to manipulate Noct into dying, why the **hell**  should she remain loyal if she was nothing than an offering, a **sacrifice** to them?_


End file.
